In accordance with the trend toward higher-density magnetic recording, a magnetic head including a metal magnetic film having a high saturation flux density and a high magnetic permeability provided close to a gap has been put to practical use in order to allow for sufficient recording/reproducing properties with respect to a magnetic medium having a high coercive force. With such a trend toward densification, the transfer rate of signals should be raised, and therefore still higher-frequency properties are currently demanded. In order to satisfy such a demand, a magnetic head having a cross-sectional configuration as shown in FIG. 1 has been proposed conventionally (Japanese Patent No. 2959908). FIG. 9 is an enlarged view of a portion around a gap of this magnetic head. This magnetic head is configured as follows: a magnetic metal film 8 and a non-magnetic layer 9 such as SiO2 or Al2O3 are alternately formed by sputtering or the like on a substrate 1 to form a laminated film, the substrate 1 being made of a magnetic oxide or being non-magnetic, in which a winding window 10 is formed. Subsequently, a gap member having a predetermined thickness is deposited for forming a gap 3, and then magnetic cores are bonded via the gap by glass or the like so as to be integrated. Reference numeral 5 denotes a welded glass. The multilayer film is used for enhancing high-frequency properties, because such a multilayer configuration allows a magnetic permeability at high frequencies to be increased compared with that of a single-layer metal magnetic film. FIG. 2 shows one example of a configuration of a surface at which a magnetic head slides with respect to a magnetic medium. In FIGS. 1 to 2 and FIG. 9, reference numeral 2 denotes a magnetic multilayer film constituting a core of the magnetic head, 4 denotes a winding window of the magnetic head, 6 denotes a welded glass, 7 denotes an interface between the substrate 1 and the magnetic multilayer film 2, 10 denotes a groove for forming the winding window, and 12 denotes an azimuth angle.
In FIG. 2, the gap 3 is parallel with the interface 7 between the metal magnetic multilayer film and the substrate 1, and the respective non-magnetic layers 9 also are parallel with the gap 3. When recording and reproducing are performed with the thus configured magnetic head, the respective non-magnetic layers that are parallel with the gap function as a pseudo gap, so that a pseudo signal is superimposed and a distortion occurs in a reproduced signal, thus increasing noise. Furthermore, a magnetic recording/reproducing device provided with such a magnetic head having a pseudo signal has a problem of degradation of S/N.